Shinobi Academy
by Flamedragon93
Summary: The Shinobi Academy, a school where only the elite are allowed to enroll and hone their skills as true ninja. It is here where a group of seniors face their toughest year yet and prepare for the final exam- the Jounin exams. Pass and they graduate with their new rank, fail and their life as a ninja is over, but this year, things are about to get interesting... GaaraXOC NarutoXOC


This is just a short introduction to my new story. Kind of like what you'd read on the back of an actual book. So this is a team-based project my roommate and I (sango92 on here) are working on together. Updates may be slow but I'm generally kind of slow with updates anyway. This is sort of an alternate universe Naruto story, it doesn't follow the Naruto plot but it has elements from it like their demons, skill, Sasuke's revenge issues, etc. Anyway please read the little introduction below and review to let me know if you think this'll be interesting and worth reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated and if I start getting positive feedback quickly I'll post the first chapter soon.

* * *

Shinobi Academy: the top ranked ninja academy in the world. A school that, though it resides just outside the bustling city of Konoha is overall independent. Each great nation has their own academy to personally train their own (including a separate one for the Fire Country); however for those young students who possess the skills to rank amongst the best there is Shinobi Academy! This academy admits students from all of the allied nations- if they can meet the requirements. The school not only doubles as a place to hone one's skills but also as a place to gain insight and understanding of the other nations through their fellow students. It is a place to gain powerful friends or dangerous enemies.

Shinobi Academy is in a sense a high school and provides housing for those students coming from afar. Admitted students enter as freshmen and with the rank of just a student. A sophomore will be given the rank of Genin and so on. As they move up through the four years they too move up in rank. Upon completion of the four years the graduating class will be ranked as fully fledged Jounin. This is a one-shot deal, you either pass the final exam on your first try or you don't. For those who pass: they may earn the rank as Jounin for those that don't: their career as ninja is ended and they must return to their homes to live a civilian life. There are no second chances in the world of ninja.

Upon graduation they return to their home and may further their career as ninja in various branches such as: basic Jounin, special Jounin, teachers, and so on (and for the truly determined dreamers; Kage). There are also various programs within the school that allow them to enter fields such as medic-nin and interrogation upon completion. For those skillful enough the option of being admitted into the Anbu program is allowed after graduation, but that must first be backed with recommendations by those with years of experience as Jounin and of course the meeting of the requirements.

The school provides education in various forms. The basic core classes of math, science, literature, and social studies are required as well as several other classes. A basic overview history of all of the nations is mandatory and a one year class taken during freshmen year. From there students may take history classes specific to their own nation. Other such social study classes exist such as psychology, government, sociology, military history, and strategy classes, however only two years of social studies are required. Each year students are also required to take P.E. and are required to do extra training on their own time. Students take six classes a semester. Fighting, the use of weapons, and jutsu use are prohibited on campus unless during supervised training.

In addition to the curriculum sophomore through senior students are required to carry out missions; each needing to make a quota of 10 per quarter. The school principle works with the various Kages to supply those missions to the students but it is up to them to seek them out and follow through with them. Sophomore students are only allowed D rank missions as they only have the rank of Genin, juniors may take D and C ranked missions, and seniors are allowed to take D, C, and B ranked missions, under certain circumstances seniors may also take A ranked missions if their skill allows it.

This school is built with the intention to only service the strong. If you cannot handle it, it will break you. If one cannot balance their education, their work (the missions), and their personal life they will fail. It is not a place for the weak.

It is within this academy that our story starts.…


End file.
